Radar Spire
Epsilon Army |role = * Tech access * Radar * Surveillance |tier = 2 |techlvl = 5 |hp = 1200 |armortype = Light Structure |sight = 10 |cost = $1200 |time = 1:08 (base 0:43) |multiplier = *1.25 (all buildings) *1.25 (individual) |produced = Epsilon Construction Yard |req = * Bio Reactor * Epsilon Ore Refinery |adjacent = 2 |power = -150 |allows = Provided independently: * Aerodome * Inferno Tower * Mind Reader * Brute * Bloatick * Epsilon MCV * Driller * Invader * Giant Squid Provided along with Pandora Hub: * Psychplug * Chemplug * Geneplug |ability = * Provides radar * Scout Raven * Vision |notes = Can be infiltrated to reshroud the owner's view |sound = From the Nanotech Mainframe (Red Alert 3) }} The Radar Spire is an essential structure for the Epsilon Army, which grants access to more advanced technologies and provides radar for the proselyte. Official description Radar Spires provide Epsilon commanders with the radar mini-map and clearance to use more potent technology. Additionally, it provides the use of genetically modified Ravens that function as advanced scouting units.Epsilon Structures page on the official Mental Omega website Overview For a detailed list of changes from the original game, click here. While the Radar Spire no longer functions as a Psychic Sensor like its counterpart in the original game does, it becomes more important than ever to build a Radar Spire as Epsilon Tier 2 requires both this building and the Pandora Hub to be completely unlocked. In addition, both structures are required to build Pandora Hub plugins, which unlock Tier 3. If the player opts for an infantry-oriented or aircraft-oriented strategy, and/or simply gain a tactical advantage in the form of radar and reconnaissance powers, building the Radar Spire first before the Pandora Hub should be preferred. Other than granting access to a portion of Epsilon Tier 2, the Radar Spire also provides access to the following support powers: Appearances Act Two * In Awake and Alive, the destruction of Radar Spires can prevent Epsilon from sending more reinforcement. * Radar Spire first appears as a buildable structure in Memory Dealer. * In Hysteria, the first objective is to capture a Radar Spire. After that, all the Bio Reactors on the map will be revealed. * In Relentless, the capture of 3 Radar Spires is the primary objective of the mission, as these buildings contain data that leads to the discovery of Yuri's main stronghold. All 3 Radar Spires are invulnerable. * In Insomnia, a Dybbuk Hive could be destroyed by destroying the Mind Readers and Radar Spires on a path distinguished by reddish pavement connected to the Hive. Origins * In Tainted Empire, capturing 2 Radar Spires is the main goal of the mission, similar to the case in Relentless. The intelligence acquired from these two structures reveals Yuri's next operation. These 2 Radar Spires are also invulnerable. Challenges * In the Ascension Challenge, 4 Radar Spires in the upper center of the map can be destroyed to reset the timer of the arrival of the Golden Armada. However, each Radar Spire is guarded by an Aerial Fortress Irkalla and several base defenses. Radar Spires built by the AI will not reset the timer. Trivia * The Radar Spire uses the Psychic Radar model from Yuri's Revenge, but does not have the psychic sensor ability, which was given to the Mind Reader. See also * Air Force Command Headquarters * Mercury Uplink * Shield Command * Robot Ops Control Center * Field Bureau * Airbase * Cyberkernel * Cloud Piercer * Nanofiber Loom References zh:雷达旋塔 Category:Structures Category:Radar Category:Epsilon Army